MAAF
by specialnaruhina
Summary: Sekuel "Terima Kasih"/ Hinataku..Maafkan aku yang pernah menghilang. Maafkan aku yang pernah kabur. Maafkan aku yang pernah menjatuhkanmu. Maafkan aku yang pergi menjauh dan maafkan aku yang tak mengacuhkanmu.


**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO's CHARACTERS**

Tidak bosan bosannya aku menatap wanita bermata amatheys di hadapanku ini. Wajahnya yang selalu dibayangi semburat merah dan tingkahnya yang malu malu. Selalu sukses menjadi korban keisenganku. Sudah berapa kali wanita cantik ini sukses kubuat pingsan? Dan hampir tiap detik pula wajahnya memerah karena perkataanku. Dan kali ini wajah itu kembali memerah sempurna di kedua tanganku.

Dengan tangan yang masih menangkupi pipi porselennya, aku kembali mengatakan kalimat itu "Kau tau,Hinata. Aku selalu merindukanmu". Dan kalimat itu kembali sukses membuat wajah ini memerah sempurna. Aku yakin dia ingin segera melepaskan tanganku dari pipi porselennya, tapi dia tidak mampu. Yang dapat kuartikan hanyalah dia juga merindukanku. Dan itu terlihat jelas dari kedua mata lavender miliknya. Karena aku mampu membaca semuanya dari kedua bola mata seindah bulan ini.

.

.

.

Bukan maksudku mempermainkan perasaan Hinata. Aku tau dia menyukaiku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa membaca sinyal cinta dari kedua matanya. Mata yang begitu memikatku. Mata yang selalu mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku, Shion.

Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Adik yang rapuh. Adik yang perlu kusokong untuk berdiri. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk menumbuhkan perasaan yang aku tau akan menyakitkan baginya nanti. Sialnya, perasaan itu malah bersemi dengan baik di hatiku.

Aku bertemu dengannya di danau dekat rumah. Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata adalah sahabatku di SMA. Dan aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu kembali dengannya di kota kecil ini. Aku pindah kesini karena urusan hati. Aku menjauh dari kehidupan menyenangkan di London, dan kembali ke kota ini lagi hanya untuk berusaha melupakan cinta pertamaku. Dan aku bertemu dengan wanita indigo yang memiliki paras cantik dengan prilaku lembut. Wanita yang entah mengapa begitu pertama bertemu telah menarik minatku, dan mampu menghilangkan kerinduanku akan Shion. Wanita yang tanpa kusadari, menjadi orang yang sangat kucintai. Wanita yang menyebabkan rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku.

.

.

Dan setelah lima tahun kebersamaan kami. Aku berusaha menjadi pria jahat agar dia membenciku. Aku tidak menghubunginya dan berusaha melenyapkan jejakku dari hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Disaat hati tidak sejalan lagi dengan logika, aku kembali ke kota ini lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan memberikan kabar bahagia bagi keluargaku, namun tidak bagiku dan Hinata.

Masih teringat jelas di memoriku bagaimana dia berusaha menahan air matanya sambil mengatakan selamat padaku, lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Aku juga tidak berani mengejarnya. Aku tidak berani mengatakan alasan di balik pernikahan ini. Dan menyuruhnya untuk menungguku. Aku takut akan memberikan luka yang lebih mendalam pada wanita yang kucintai itu. Jujur, disatu sisi aku masih menyayangi Shion dan di sisi lain rasa cintaku pada Hinata lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa sayangku pada Shion.

Semuanya hanya karena keegoisanku yang tak ingin kehilangan cinta pertama. Semuanya karena janji yang kubuat sendiri pada Shion. Janji untuk menunggunya dan akan menerimanya kembali apa adanya. Padahal sudah jelas waktu itu Shion telah melepaskanku, namun aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan wanita itu. Karena janji adalah hutang yang harus ditepati.

Pada akhirnya keputusan yang mengakibatkan hatiku remuk terjadi. Aku menerima permintaan Shion dan keluarganya untuk menikah. Aku mengabaikan rasa kehilangan akan sosok Hinata. Aku berusaha untuk menumbuhkan rasa cintaku pada Shion lagi, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Malah sosok wanita indigo yang manis dengan sorot mata seindah bulan purnama itu yang membayangiku tiap hari bahkan tiap detik.

.

.

.

Mengapa aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku menyayangi Shion dan mencintai Hinata? Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi orang yang hanya kusayangi namun tak kucintai? Seharusnya aku mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata di danau itu. Seharusnya aku mengatakan padanya harus menungguku selama satu setengah tahun. Karena pernikahanku dan Shion hanya pernikahan yang terencana. Terencana dengan baik hingga memiliki batas waktu. Yahh.. ini hanya pernikahan kontrak. Untuk menyenangkan hati kedua orang tuaku dan Shion,lalu memberikan sosok ayah pada anak yang dikandung Shion. Anak yang jelas jelas bukan hasil hubunganku dan Shion.

Dan ketidakberanianku di danau itu berujung pada takdir yang menyakitkan. Takdir yang akan memisahkanku dengan orang yang kucintai. Takdir yang akan membawa pergi Hinataku selamanya dari hidupku.

 **London, Uchiha corp**

"Neji…"panggilku pada sosok berambut coklat yang berjalan menjauhiku. "Hey..Neji!" teriakku lagi dan berusaha mempercepat langkah untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatanku tidak salah. Dan aku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dengan genggamanku di lengannya.

Dengan wajah terkejut Neji menoleh ke arahku. "Naruto…."dan tatapannya berubah garang.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang Hinata, dia baik-baik saja dan hidup dengan nyaman sekarang"ketusnya seakan ingin menerkamku. Aku membaca gerakan matanya, dan aku tau ada kebohongan disana.

Aku menggeleng pelan "Kau bohong, ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku" ujarku. Kalau Hinata baik baik saja dan hidup dengan nyaman, mengapa dia tidak pernah memberi tahu dimana Hinata tinggal? Mengapa semua surat yang kutitipkan padanya untuk Hinata tidak pernah ada balasan? Ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan hal yang paling membuatku curiga adalah Neji selalu berusaha menghindariku selama setahun ini.

Kalau dia membenciku, mengapa tidak dilakukannya saat dia mengetahui aku akan menikah dengan Shion? Mengapa dia masih menjadi Neji yang kukenal, seakan tidak ingin mencampuri urusanku dan sepupunya. Dia masih menjadi sahabatku, bahkan dia datang ke acara pernikahanku. Karena waktu itu dia sedang berada di London, urusan pekerjaan katanya.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit Konoha bersama Shion. Begitu aku mengetahui keberadaan Hinata dari pembicaraan Neji dan seseorang ditelepon,aku langsung bergegas kemari. Meninggalkan semua pekerjaanku dan langsung memesan tiket menuju Jepang. Naasnya,aku harus melakukan perjalanan darat lagi selama beberapa jam untuk sampai ke Konoha. Kota kecil yang asri, namun memiliki sebuah rumah sakit yang memprioritaskan kesembuhan pasien kanker dengan fasilitas terbaik di seluruh Jepang.

Selama perjalanan tak henti hentinya aku menangis. Aku tidak tau akan memasang wajah seperti apa bila bertemu dengan wanita yang kucintai itu. Wanita yang sangat kurindukan. Wanita yang tak pernah terganti dengan siapapun di hatiku. Jika Shion adalah cinta pertamaku, maka Hinata adalah cinta sejati dan terakhirku.

Untung ada Shion di sampingku. Dia nekad menitipkan putranya kepada ibunya, hanya untuk menemaniku ke Konoha. Dia mencoba menguatkanku, dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata baik baik saja dan Kami sama pasti akan selalu menjaga Hinata. Tapi semua kata-kata Shion tak terbukti begitu aku berada di kamar rumah sakit ini.

Aku terkejut melihat kondisinya, kesedihanku semakin memuncak. Dan tangisanku pecah dipelukannya. Hinataku telah menjadi ringkih dalam waktu dua tahun. Hinataku menjadi selemah ini, bahkan untuk makan dia tidak mampu lagi. Nutrisi tubuhnya berada pada jarum infuse yang terletak di pergelangan tangannya. Rambut indigonya yang selalu kuacak dulu, semakin menipis bahkan nyaris botak. Entah penderitaan seperti apa yang dihadapinya. Dan aku merasa bersalah dengan semuanya. Namun,sinar matanya masih tetap selembut dulu. Walau sedikit pudar namun masih memberikan sinyal bahwa dia teramat sangat merindukanku bahkan mungkin masih ada tersisa sedikit cinta untukku disana.

Dengan tangan yang tak bertenaga dia berusaha menegakkan bahuku dan menghapusi airmataku. Jemari kurus nan rapuh miliknya entah sejak kapan telah menangkupi kedua pipiku. "Te..terima kasih Naruto kun. Mengapa kau menjadi cengeng seperti ini? Apa kepribadian kita tertukar?" . Dia berusaha menyamankan suasana, dengan kelakarnya. Kalau bisa, penyakit itu yang tertukar dan dipindahkan ke tubuhku,ucapku dalam hati.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan terus mengecup kedua tangannya. Tangan yang kurus dan tidak selentik dulu. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada wanita dihadapanku ini. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan. Namun semuanya menguap digantikan air mataku yang tak hentinya mengalir.

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tersiksa rindu karena tidak bisa bersamanya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa pernikahanku dan Shion hanya kontrak. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada wanita berwajah pucat dihadapanku ini. Tapi aku tidak mampu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis sebagai pengganti permintaan maafku karena tidak berada disisinya disaat dia menderita menahan sakit.

Aku masih terus mengecup kedua tangannya hingga dia berkata "Kalau istrimu melihat ini, dia akan mengira aku sebagai orang ketiga di kehidupan kalian lho Naruto kun". Kali ini dengan semburat merah yang membayangi kedua pipi pucatnya. Lalu semburat merah itu menghilang digantikan oleh ringisan kesakitan dan ketidaksadaran Hinata. Dia pingsan. Dan aku panik berteriak memanggil namanya. Shion yang berada diluar kamar, dan Paman Hiashi yang entah kapan telah kembali menerjang masuk ke kamar inap Hinata.

.

.

.

"Keadaannya sudah normal. Sebaiknya jangan membiarkan dia berpikir terlalu keras, karena itu akan menyebabkan komplikasi lain nantinya. Dan satu hal lagi, biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang untuk beberapa hari kedepan" ujar dokter berdada besar dihadapan kami begitu keluar dari kamar inap Hinata.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan terus mengucapkan syukur pada Kami sama. Kukira dia akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Kukira tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dan aku memohon kepada paman Hiashi untuk membiarkanku menjaga Hinata. Dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan penjagaan putrinya pada pria yang pernah melukai hati anak kesayangannya ini.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Shion yang menceritakan semuanya pada paman Hiashi. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Shion yang memberitahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kami. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Shion karena mengatakan pada Paman Hiashi, bahwa Hinata adalah satu satunya wanita yang kucintai selama ini. Tidak ada ruang lagi bagi wanita lain untuk cintaku, bahkan itu Shion. Karena hati ini sepenuhnya milik Hinata. Milik Hinataku…

.

.

.

Tak ada bosannya aku memandangi wajah pucat dihadapanku ini. Rambutnya yang menipis kubelai sayang, kemudian berlanjut ke hidung kecilnya dan terakhir bibir mungil yang sering memabukkanku. Bibir yang sangat ingin kukecup sedari dulu, tapi aku tak mampu. Bibir yang ingin kujadikan milikku seorang. Bibir yang selalu tersenyum menawan dan mengalihkan duniaku. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur ini. Biarlah aku menjadi lelaki jahat untuk kali. Kukecup lembut bibir pucat yang telah kehilangan warna. Lama… tanpa berani mendominasi. Aku takut tidurnya terganggu karena prilakuku yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Mengapa aku begitu yakin kalau yang kucuri ini adalah ciuman pertamanya? Bisa saja dia pernah menjalani hubungan dengan lelaki selain diriku. Tapi hal itu segera kutepis, karena aku yakin bahwa aku satu satunya lelaki yang pernah singgah dikehidupan wanita berparas lembut ini. 'Terlalu percaya diri sekali kamu, Naruto' batinku.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinataku tersadar dari tidurnya. Dengan penuh kekhawatiran kubelai lembut pipi porselen wanita dihadapanku ini." Akhirnya kau sadar,Hinata..Aku tidak tau akan jadi apa aku jika tiba2 kau pergi begitu saja….". Dan aku terdiam tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menghapus pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Hinata pasti akan sembuh dan tetap disisiku. Setelah perceraianku dan Shion diresmikan,aku akan menjadikan wanita yang telah merajai hatiku selama tujuh tahun ini sebagai istri. Teman hidupku yang tak kan pernah kusia-siakan lagi. Takkan pernah kulepas lagi. Akan selalu kujaga sebagaimana aku menjaga diriku sendiri, bahkan lebih.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih berada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Shion chan? Pulanglah dan istirahat,pasti istrimu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu" ucapnya dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Ada Tousan yang akan menemaniku disini, dan ada banyak dokter dan perawat yang akan menjagaku. Pulanglah …."pintanya lagi dan kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Itu janjiku. Aku akan tetap disini,menjaga dan merawatmu. Shion telah tau dengan keputusanku ini. Namun semua perkataan itu hanya berada dibenakku, tak berani kuungkapkan. Karena aku takut dia akan menolak keinginanku. Sudah pasti dia akan menolak bukan? Karena hubungan kami tidak pernah lebih dari teman dulunya. Hanya sekedar hubungan kakak adik. Tidak ada yang berani mengakui perasaannya satu sama lain waktu itu. Tidak aku, dan begitu juga Hinata. Dan dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkan wanita lembut ini untuk menepati janjiku pada wanita lain. Sangat bodoh.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman, aku duduk tertidur disampingnya. Entah mengapa aku nyaman dengan posisi ini, bahkan aku bermimpi indah. Hinata berjalan ke arahku mengenakan gaun pengantin putih. Gaun itu semakin mempercantik dirinya. Semburat merah diwajahnya malah membuat wajah wanita yang kucintai ini semakin manis. Aku ingin sekali memakannya. Dan pernikahan kami disahkan dengan kecupan lembut dibibirnya. Dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya sekarang. Lalu mimpi itu berganti lokasi. Sekarang kami berada di danau dekat rumah, danau yang sering kami kunjungi untuk melepas suntuk. Dan disini Hinata terus menerus menangis. Mengutukku karena meninggalkannya. Lalu dia pergi menjauhiku menuju danau. Dan….

"Enggghhh…."suara erangan Hinata sukses menyadarkanku dari mimpi. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi. Aku berharap Hinata tidak akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Aku akan terima semua kutukannya, amarahnya, caci makinya. Asal dia mau berada disisiku. Bahkan kalau dia ingin memukulku dan menamparku, aku terima. Asal dia berpaling kepadaku dan mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu.

"Mana yang sakit Hinata? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" ucapku khawatir dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Hinata.

"Naruto kun…." Aku memandangnya dengan seksama. Tak pernah jenuh aku memandang wajah pucat yang berada dihadapanku ini dan sukses membuat jantungku berdegup. "Maukah kau membawaku ke taman rumah sakit ini?" pintanya mendadak.

Aku hanya bisa mendelikkan mata mendengar permintaannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengizinkan dia meninggalkan ranjang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sudah jelas tadi siang dokter Tsunade menyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat. Namun kerucutan bibirnya membuatku luluh. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan Hinata jika dia berprilaku seperti ini. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Aku bosan disini, hanya sepuluh menit saja Naruto kun,aku janji" pintanya lagi dengan bibir yang kembali dikerucutkan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan tingkahnya ini. Dan setelah berjanji akan berada di taman selama 10 menit, aku menggendong tubuh ringkih Hinata. Sangat ringan.

"Gendong aku ke sana, aku tidak mau dengan kursi roda" rengeknya lagi, yang terdengar seperti nyanyian bagiku. Sudah lama sifat manjanya tidak keluar. Dan itu membuatku senang. Kapan lagi dia mau berada dalam gendonganku. Wanitaku ini selalu berpura-pura kuat. Selalu begitu.

Aku jadi teringat sewaktu dia sakit tipus, dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Betapa marahnya aku karena dia tidak memberitahu keadaannya. Alasannya karena tidak ingin mengganguku yang akan ujian akhir. Alasan seperti itu tidak dapat diterima oleh seorang Namikaze sepertiku. Dia sendirian waktu itu tanpa ada Paman Hiashi maupun Neji, dan Hinata selalu berpura-pura kuat mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Selalu begitu.

Dan kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi saat malam natal 5 tahun lalu. Kalau bukan karena aku yang keras kepala ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum terbang ke London, pasti aku tidak mengetahui dia demam tinggi. Dan saat itu dia sendirian lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku membatalkan kepulanganku, yang menyebabkan kekecewaan Touchan dan Kaachan. Namun tak apalah, masih ada hari lain untuk mengunjungi mereka bukan? Dan tidak ada hari lain agar aku bisa menjaga wanita yang berharga dihidupku.

.

.

Air mataku takkan pernah habis untukmu Hinata. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku,tanpa memberiku waktu untuk menceritakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan kau dengan egoisnya berbicara tanpa pernah mau memberikan kesempatan untukku berbicara. Padahal kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku mencintaimu dengan jiwaku seutuhnya.

"Aku….mencintaimu, Naruto kun" ucapnya lirih yang mengakibatkan tubuhku gemetar menahan tangis. Seharusnya kalimat itu, aku yang ucapkan lebih dulu.

"Tapi,aku bahagia karena yang disisi Naruto kun sekarang bukan aku" lanjutnya lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangannya. 'Aku tidak pernah bahagia Hinata. Karena disisiku bukan kau'batinku. Bibirku kelu. Aku tidak dapat membantah perkataan wanita yang berada dipelukanku ini. Aku hanya membiarkan dia berbicara, memberinya kesempatan.

Lalu dengan terbata Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto kun. Terima kasih pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku dan menjadikannya bagai roller coaster. Aku berterima kasih dengan kehangatanmu, dengan kepedulianmu dan dengan ketidakacuhanmu waktu kita berpisah. Caramu untuk menghilang dari hidupku benar-benar sangat membantu".

Bukan maksudku untuk menghilang Hinata. Aku hanya tak mampu melihatmu lagi. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak berani untuk menemuimu, karena pasti air matamu akan mengalir deras bila kita bertemu. Aku hanya membuat janji untuk diriku sendiri akan menjemputmu, jika masa pernikahanku dan Shion habis.

Aku berjuang melawan rindu dengan bekerja habis-habisan. Bahkan waktuku lebih banyak dihabiskan di kantor. Selama hampir 2 tahun Hinata, aku terjebak dalam sakitnya merindu. Rindu akan hadirmu. Senyumanmu. Tatapan bulanmu. Wajahmu yang selalu bersemu merah. Dan aroma lavender yang selalu keluar dari tubuhmu. Sampai aku membutuhkan banyak aromatherapy berbau lavender untuk menghilangkan rindu.

"Aku ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali Naruto kun" pintamu lagi dan kubantu dengan menegakkan tubuhmu agar kau bisa melihatku.

Deg..

Untuk terakhir kali kau katakan? Tidak boleh Hinata. Jangan. Aku paling benci mendengar kalimat itu. Air mataku terus mengalir. Menguap bersama ketidakrelaanku karena akan kau tinggalkan. Seegois apapun aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi, tapi kehendak Kami sama lah yang paling utama. Aku mengerti ini saat terakhir kita. Janjimu yang hanya sepuluh menit ingin berada di taman tidak kau tepati. Tapi aku biarkan. Karena aku tau,ini terakhir kalinya kau menatapku. Mengelus lembut wajahku dengan jemarimu yang dingin. Mentransfer semua rasa rindu sorot matamu. Berbicara melalui manik amatheys itu bahwa kau mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku.

Dan saat kau memintaku untuk tersenyum, mana mungkin aku mampu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah memberimu kecupan lembut disaat kau tersadar. Bukan mencuri ciuman seperti tadi. Harapanku kau mengerti arti dari ciumanku padamu. Ternyata aku salah. Bahkan disaat terakhir kau menyangka bahwa prilakuku padamu hanya paksaan. Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diri untuk mencintaimu Hinata. Bukan kehendakku untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Itu terjadi begitu saja, mengalir seperti pertemuan pertama kita. Dan begitu tersadar, ternyata aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto kun, dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini..Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu… lalu Maafkan aku…." Kata terakhirmu yang masih terngiang hingga sekarang.

Aku juga berterima kasih Hinata. Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena tidak membenciku. Terima kasih karena tidak mengutukku. Dan hal yang paling kutakuti tidak terjadi saat bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tidak menangis sedikitpun. Entah ketegaran apa yang kau punya. Kau malah selalu tersenyum, bahkan disaat menahan sakit.

Dan juga maafkan aku yang pernah menghilang. Maafkan aku yang pernah kabur. Maafkan aku yang pernah menjatuhkanmu. Maafkan aku yang pergi menjauh dan maafkan aku yang tak mengacuhkanmu.

Kutatap sendu nisan putih dihadapanku. Kubelai seolah kau benar ada di hadapanku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan selalu bersamamu. Bahkan disaat kau tidak berada di sisiku. Karena kau selalu berada dekat, sedekat nadiku. Hanya raga saja yang terpisah, tapi tidak dengan cinta kita. Aku akan setia menanti pertemuan kita kembali.

Bersama dengan semilir angin yang membawa aroma lavender, aku melangkah menjauhi rumah terakhir wanita yang kucintai. Hinataku.

 **END**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang suka dan mereview fic "Terima Kasih".**

 **Aku tunggu saran dan kritiknya yaa... Apabila masih ada typo dan EYD yang tidak lazim tolong dimaafkan.**

 **"SPECIALNARUHINA NEWBIE"**


End file.
